las palabras duelen
by huevos de pascua
Summary: Naruto trata de sacarle información a Sakura, pero para eso tiene que decir cosas horrendas de Hinata, lo que Naruto no se esperaba era que Hinata escuchara esas palabras, Hinata después de esas palabras se va de viaje ¿q pasara después de todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

el problema

Era un día normal en la secundaria Konoha y todos los de la secundaria estaban en el patio. Por ahí pasaba una chica de pelo largo y azul su nombre era Hinata, ella de pronto ve a dos de sus amigos y lo escucho antes de llegar hasta ellos, pero lo que había escuchado antes hizo que se ocultara detrás de un árbol, un profesor que andaba por ahí leyendo un libro, como era de esperarse la vio y decidió escuchar la conversación ocultándose detrás de un arbusto

Yo la quiero ver llorar, la quiero ver destruida a Hinata, solamente soy su amiga porque es inteligente, si no lo fuera no sería su amiga-dijo Sakura

¿Por qué no le decís eso? Digo, ya que la quieres ver destruida-exclamo Naruto

Naruto, si, la quiero ver destruida, pero sin que ella se entere, la are sufrir

¿No sería más fácil decirle lo que piensas de ella?

No tendría sentido, y ¿tú Naruto? ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Te soy sincero, creo que es la niña de papi

¿Niña de papi? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?-penso Hinata que estaba apunto de llorar

Hay más, dilo-insistió Sakura

Ella es muy caprichosa, sé lo toma todo muy literal, creo que finge para ganarse amigos, y les hace creer a los profesores que es la más buena para que no la reten y la aprueben-dijo Naruto

¿Por qué?-penso Hinata que ya estaba llorando

De hecho yo creo que es ingenua-dijo Naruto, entonces Hinata harta de escuchar sale detrás del árbol

así que soy la "niña de papi"

Hinata-dijo Naruto sorprendido

Sinceramente nunca lo creí de ustedes-dijo Hinata llorando

Deja que te explique-dijo NAruto rapidamente

¿Explicar qué?-pregunto Hinata-Escuche todo Naruto, yo no finjo para ganarme a mis amigos, yo si me los gano es por como soy ¿si ustedes piensan eso por qué no se van bien lejos?

Hinata, yo me refería a qué…-Naruto no termina la frase porque Hinata lo interrumpe

A nada, a partir de lo que escuche no los perdonare nunca, no los quiero ver nunca más en mi vida, me acabaron de arruinar

Sakura huraño, Naruto Uzumaki Kakashi-dijo Kakashi saliendo del arbusto

Profesor-dijeron Naruto y Sakura

Los quiero ver en la dirección ahora, Hinata vete a tu casa si quieres, yo le diré a Neji que te lleve las cosas después-ordeno Kakashi

Es lo mejor-Hinata sale corriendo y llorando

HINATA ESPERA-grita Naruto

Escuche todo Naruto, a la dirección-dijo Kakashi

Pero-exclamo Naruto

Déjala tranquila, después de lo que escucho se lo merece-suguiere Kakashi

Disculpe Kakashi pero no lo obedeceré, iré tras Hinata-dijo Naruto dicho eso sale de detrás de Hinata, ella ya estaba muy legos de la escuela, estaba en el centro


	2. Capítulo 2

En el centro de Konoha

Hinata ¿Te encuentras Bien?-pregunto un hombre de ojos marrones y cabello castaño

No, si ve a un chico rubio de ojos azules no le diga que me vio, y que deje de seguirme-dijo Hinata

Lo are, después de toda la ayuda que me diste- dijo el hombre, entonces Hinata se va corriendo hasta llegar al bosque, su familia vivía por ahí, ella estaba a punto de llegar cuando es agarrada del brazo

Espera Hinata-dijo Naruto, que la agarró del brazo

Déjame Naruto, ya me hiciste mucho daño-dijo Hinata

Yo no quería decir eso

¿Espera que te crea? Nunca-Hinata se da vuelta- ahora vete Naruto

No me voy hasta que me escuche

Ya escuche mucho de ti, vete ahora

No me iré, necesito que me escuche-Hinata ya harta lo tira al piso

No te quiero escuchar ni ver nunca más, ándate Naruto, ándate antes que me arrepienta, esta "niña de papi" practico defensa personal con su padre y su hermana-Hinata sale corriendo legos de él hasta su casa, al llegar a su casa se va a su cuarto sin darse cuenta de sus padres

¿Qué le paso a Hinata?-pregunto Hiashi

No sé papá-contesto Hanabi

Ve con tu hermana Hanabi, quizás se sienta mejor-recomendó Hiashi

Está bien-dijo Hanabi, entonces Hanabi sube las escaleras y llega al cuarto de Hinata-Hinata, soy yo Hanabi, tu hermanita ¿puedo pasar?

Si, pasa Hanabi-dijo Hinata y entonces Hanabi entra y se sienta al lado de su hermana

¿Estás bien?-pregunto Hanabi que vio llorar a su hermana

No-contesta Hinata

¿Por qué lloras?

Por culpa de dos personas, Hanabi tu eres mi hermanita y no quiero que te pase nada malo, por eso te daré un consejo, nunca creas lo que no es

No entiendo

Hay amigo que solo te querrán por algo tú tienes y ellos no

¿Por lo que tengo?

Si, hoy me paso eso, descubrí la peor verdad de todas-en la dirección de la secundaria


	3. Chapter 3

-¿CÓMO QUE NARUTO SE ESCAPO?-pregunto la directora Tsnade enojada

-se fue a buscar a Hinata y no volvió-contesto Kakashi

-¿POR QUÉ SE FUE HINATA? NO TIENE PERMISO-dijo Tsnade que aún estaba enojada

-cálmese directora, yo le di permiso a Hinata para que se vaya, ella necesitaba irse

-¿Por qué está Sakura Hurano acá?

-porque yo la traje y necesito que hable con ella

-¿Qué hacemos con Naruto?

-iré a buscarlo ahora mismo

-de acuerdo, vaya

-de acuerdo-Kakashi se va a buscar a Naruto y al rato vuelve con el-lo encontré

-¿dónde se había metido joven Naruto?-pregunto Tsnade

-me fui en busca de Hinata-contesto Naruto

-ahora que están los dos acá, necesito que hable con los dos-dijo Kakashi

-de acuerdo, puede volver a su clase-dijo Tsnade

-si-dice Kakashi, entonces se va a dar clases

-ahora ¿Quién de ustedes dos me contara lo que pasó?-pregunto Tsnade

-yo no lo are-dijo Sakura

-Naruto-dijo Tsnade

-lastimamos a Hinata, la hicimos llorar-contesta Naruto

-me pueden explicar mejor

-Sakura era su mejor amiga pero lo que ella dijo la lastimo

-y ¿tu Naruto?

-yo dije cosas peores que esas

-no sé qué decir, necesito escucharlos a los tres, pero Hinata no está acá y Kakashi dio permiso de irse

-mi versión es la que le estoy contando

-solo dijimos la verdad-dijo Sakura

-sí, una maldita verdad que lastimo a Hinata, algo que yo nunca quise-dice Naruto

-una verdad que si no lo decíamos lo iba a descubrir con otra persona y eso hubiera sido peor-dice Sakura

-porque mejor no te callas de una maldita vez y me dejas tranquilo

-YA BASTA, Naruto vuelve a clase, Sakura te quedaras acá-dice Tsnade

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué yo me tengo que quedar y el no?-exclamo Sakura

-porque yo le decido, ahora Naruto, vuelva a su clase-dijo Tsnade

-de acuerdo-dice Naruto, entonces se va. En casa de Hinata, ella estaba en su cama sentada con su hermana

-esa es la historia Hanabi-dijo Hinata con la mirada baja

-te prometo hermana que sabré elegir a mis amigos con cuidado-dice Hanabi

-ojala que nunca te pase lo que me paso a mi

-no pasara

-ojala

-¿me puedo quedar a dormir contigo hoy?

-si, por supuesto que puedes

-te quiero

-yo igual Hanabi-a la mañana siguiente

-¿QUÉ? DEJAME QUE LO MATO-dijo Neji molesto

-cálmate Neji, o yo te mato a vos, tu no aras nada de nada, actúa normal-dijo Hinata regañando a Neji

-pero, pe, pero Hinata-reprocho Neji

-pero nada, ve a la escuela, di que no iré, actúa normal y le dices a Matsuri o a Ino que venga

-y después matare a Naruto

-no aras eso y punto, por más que me haya lastimado aún lo sigo amando

-si no fueras porque eres mi prima, ahorita mismo lo estaría matando

-ya ve a la escuela y no mates a Naruto ni a nadie

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo

-vamos Neji, hay que irnos-decía Hanabi

-ya vamos, ya vamos

-nos vemos hermana

-nos vemos Hanabi

-hasta pronto Hinata-dijo Neji

-nos vemos, no mates a nadie-dijo Hinata

-jaja, no lo are

-ya Neji-insistió Hanabi

-bueno, ya vamos-Neji y Hanabi se van-lo matare cuando llegue a la escuela-pensó Neji


	4. Chapter 4

Hanabi y Neji se van, en la secundaria, el profesor estaba tomando lista hasta llegar a Hinata

-Hinata Hyunga-dijo Jiraiya que tomaba lista

-ella no va a venir por algunos días-dice Neji

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Jiraiya

-No sé, solo me dijo que no iba a venir algunos meses-contesto Neji

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el profesor Jiraiya

-No lo sé-contesto Neji

-Pero ¿no sabes nada más?-dijo Ino

-si, me dijo algo que era para matar a Naruto, tambien me dijo daría noticia en algunos días-dijo Neji

-¿Nada más?-insistió Ino

Sí, algo para ti y algo que me siento como matar a Naruto

-¿Qué es? Dilo ahora Neji

-quiere que vayas a mi casa a verla

-Es cierto, ella vive contigo

-Eso es todo lo que me dijo

-Shikamaru me vas a acompañar

-¿A Donde doña problematica? -Pregunte Shikamaru

Dime que si don vajo-regaño Ino

-Bueno está bien, te acompañare no sé dónde-dice Shikamaru

-Gracias-dice Ino con una sonrisa

-Como sea-dice Shikamaru. A la salida Ino y Shikamaru se van a casa de Hinata-¿Por qué me trajiste a la casa de Hinata?

-Neji me dijo que Hinata me quería ver

-Y ¿Por qué no a Sakura?

-Parece que se pelearon y no quiere saber nada de ella


	5. la desición de Hinata

En el cuarto de Hinata estaban Ino y Hinata hablando Hinata comenta que se va de viaje

-¿QUÉ? TE VAS DE VIAJE-grita Ino

-es lo mejor

-lo mejor sería ir a casa de Sakura y pegarle y hacer lo mismo con Naruto

-no, déjalo así Ino

-no lo voy a dejar así Hinata, voy a ir a casa de Sakura y le voy a pegar

-Ino, tranquilízate de una vez, no quiero que te metas en problemas

-tienes razón, me tengo que tranquilizar, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

-un año

-¿Un año?

-si

-ES MUCHO TIEMPO

-ES EL TIEMPO NECESARIO INO

-¿A dónde te vas?

-donde vive mi madrina

-cada pregunta parece peor

-calma Ino, vendré de vez en cuando a verlos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer con la escuela?

-mañana iré a hablar con la directora

-¿en cuánto tiempo te vas?

-en diez días

-te voy a extrañar Hinata, no quiero que te vayas de viaje

-yo igual te voy extrañar Ino, demostraste ser mejor amiga que Sakura

-siempre estaré apoyándote Hinata-Ino se larga a llorar

-no llores Ino, volveré-Hinata le da un abrazo, al rato se va Ino pero no a su casa, si no a la casa de Sakura. Al llegar a la casa de Sakura toca la puerta y atiende Sakura, entonces le pega una paliza a Sakura

-¿Qué te pasa Ino? ¿Estás loca?-dijo Sakura que se estaba parando del suelo

-entérate, eso fue por Hinata-dice Ino mostrando un puño

-ella no se merece tu amistad, ella es una gata-dice Sakura

-GATA ERES TÚ-entonces Ino le vuelve a pegar y se va a su casa. A la mañana siguiente Hinata va a hablar con la directora Tsnade

-Hinata-dice Tsnade

-buenos días directora-dijo Hinata con respeto

-Buenos días Hinata

-vengo a hablar con usted

-ya me entere que paso con Sakura y Naruto

-me lo esperaba

-pero ¿de qué quiere hablar?

-me iré de viaje

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-un año

-ya veo, una año sin vos

-me iré en diez días

-lo que menos quiero ahora es que se vaya, pero es su decisión y la respeto

-gracias

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a venir los últimos diez días a la escuela?

-eso aún no lo sé, tengo miedo de venir, ya sufrí mucho, creo que no vendré

-está bien Hinata, te entiendo

-gracias por entender

-de nada Hinata, avisare en su aula la noticia

-por favor, bueno directora Tsnade, me voy, que tenga un buen día

-nos vemos Hinata, tú también-Hinata sale de la dirección, mientras caminaba para la salida de la escuela se choca con Naruto

-Hinata-dice Naruto

-me voy-dice Hinata

-no te vayas

-nos vemos Naruto, si entras al aula te enteras las noticias

-¿Qué noticia?

-adiós Naruto-Hinata se va

-hubiera sido más fácil preguntarle a Sakura de quién gustaba Hinata y ahorrarme problemas-dice Naruto-todo por sacar información

-NARUTO-grita Neji que iba corriendo hacía el-TE MATARE

-me voy de acá-Naruto sale corriendo y Neji va detrás de el-habían pasado nueve días y solamente faltaba un día para que Hinata se vaya.


	6. ultima oportunidad

Solamente faltaba un día para que Hinata se vaya, Naruto tenía una oportunidad si quería decirle todo a Hinata. Hinata estaba haciendo su valija mientras Naruto estaba afuera de su casa tratando de que Neji lo dejara pasar

-Déjame hablar con ella Neji-decía Naruto

-no Naruto, vete de acá si no quieres que mi tío te mate, antes que yo te mate-dijo Neji

-necesito contarle el hecho de porque dije eso, no fue mi intención lastimarla

-eso no parece

-te contare la verdad si me dejas hablar con ella

-no quiero que hables con ella

-necesito contarle la verdad

-no Naruto, no te dejare pasar

-déjame entrar

-NO

-¿Qué está pasando allá?-pregunto Hiashi

-nada tío, ahora me encargo yo-dijo Neji

-de acuerdo-dijo Hiashi

-vete ahora Naruto, si la quieres de verdad vete y no te vuelvas a acercas a ella

-la quiero, pero solo quiero que sepa la verdad

-NEJI ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? SI NO CIERRAS ESAS PUERTA IRE YO HASTA ALLA-grito Hiashi

-vete ahora Naruto-dijo Neji

-bien, pero volveré mañana-dice Naruto, entonces se va y Neji cierra la puerta. Al día siguiente en casa de Hinata

-hoy es el día en que me iré, me iré a bañar ahora-dijo Hinata, entonces se va a bañar, al salir abre la cortina de su cuarto y se asusta al ver a Naruto-¿QUÉ TE PASA?

-necesitaba verte una vez más y explicarte todo-Naruto abre la ventana

-vete ahora si no quieres que llame a mi papá y a mi primo

-no lo hagas, deja que te explique

-vete ahora Naruto

-necesito decirte algo antes que te vayas

-dímelo cuando vuelva

-pero si volves en un año

-exacto

-no puedes vivir enojada toda tu vida

-claro, como siempre, vos me podes lastimar y yo no me puedo enojar con vos

-no estoy diciendo eso

-ándate Naruto

-te iré a ver al aeropuerto y te explicare todo

-buena suerte, no vas a llegar, ya que nunca vas a saber a qué hora me iré

-no importa, iré a verte y te explicare todo

-vete Naruto

-nos vemos Hinata-Naruto se va por la ventana y se va a su casa. Al llegar a su casa lo esperaba su madre que estaba preocupada por no verlo en su cama hoy a la mañana

-¿dónde te has metido Naruto?-pregunto Kushina, la madre de Naruto

-mamá

-mejor contéstale Naruto-sugiere Minato, el padre de Naruto

-estaba en casa de Hinata-dice Naruto con la mirada baja

-¿lograste decirle la verdad?-pregunto Kushina

-no, ella no me dejo que le explique-dice Naruto

-suerte a la próxima hijo, no te rinda como yo lo hice, no me rendí-dijo Minato

-me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Naruto triste. Luego de unas horas recibe un mensaje y sale corriendo de su casa-gracias amigo-Naruto se dirigía al aeropuerto, dónde iba a estar Hinata, al llegar al aeropuerto-¿dónde está Hinata?

-ahora si te mato Naruto-dijo Neji con un puño en la mano

-no hay tiempo, tengo que alcanzar a Hinata-dijo Naruto y salió corriendo, al llegar a la ventana se la podía ver a Hinata que estaba abordando el avión y se apresura a salir a afuera, al llegar nota que llega tarde, el avión ya se había ido al igual que Hinata

, dónde iba a estar Hinata, al llegar al aeropuerto-¿dónde está Hinata?

-ahora si te mato Naruto-dijo Neji con un puño en la mano

-no hay tiempo, tengo que alcanzar a Hinata-dijo Naruto y salió corriendo, al llegar a la ventana se la podía ver a Hinata que estaba abordando el avión y se apresura a salir a afuera, al llegar nota que llega tarde, el avión ya se había ido al igual que Hinata


	7. la verdad

Bueno en este fanfic no pondré a Hinata, ella estará en mi pueblito querido, además en este capítulo se explicara mejor él porqué quería Naruto quería sacarle información a Sakura, espero que les guste, lo hice el día de la madre y lo continué en casa de una amiga

Luego de 6 meses de que Hinata se vaya, las chicas le estaban haciendo un regalo en clases

-Para Ino, pone otra cosa-dijo Matsuri

-¿Qué quieres que ponga?-pregunto la nombrada.

-"Hinata, amiga, te estaremos esperando, te juramos que no le hicimos nada a Naruto"-dice Matsuri

-Eso es mentira Matsuri-dijo Tenten

-Bueno, pero para dejarla tranquila-dice Matsuri

-Mejor le ponemos, "Hinata te extrañamos mucho, nunca vamos a olvidar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas, te queremos mucho, te estaremos esperando, te quieren". Bueno hay va nuestros nombres

Señoritas-dijo el profesor Kakashi

Si profesor-dijeron todas

¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Kakashi

Un regalo para Hinata-dijo Matsuri

Me parece bien, pero les molestaría hacerlo en el recreo-dice Kakashi

-No hay problema profesor-dijo Ino

-Sigamos con la clase-dijo Kakashi. En el recreo las chicas van a una fotocopiadora que tenía la escuela, cuando aparece Sakura

-Saben que ese regalo no será nada para esa Gata-dijo Sakura

-Agárrenme que la mato-dijo Ino

-Mira como tiemblo-dice Sakura sacudiendo su mano derecha

-Tranquilízate Ino, no queremos general problema-dijo Matsuri tratando de que Ino no le pegue

-Déjala que venga, a ver si se atreve, espera, no puede, es un animal, se me olvido-dijo Sakura provocando a Ino

-Animal eres tú, que sos una gata, una perra percana

-¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PERRA PERCANA?

-a vos perra

-al menos no soy una cerda y no soy una bruja

-mierda-pensó Tenten-esto terminara mal

-ahora vas a ver perra-dijo Ino molesta

-ha sí, ven si te atreves-dijo Sakura

-tranquilízate Ino, no te dejes llevar-dice Matsuri tratando de calmar a Ino

-muy tarde-dijo Ino que se atreve a pegarle a Sakura, así se agarraron a piña, hasta que llegaron los chicos

-¿Qué está pasando acá?-pregunto Naruto

-¿Qué no ves? Ayúdenos a separarlas-dijo Matsuri, entonces Shikamaru y Naruto agarran a Ino, mientras Sasuke y Neji sujetan a Sakura

-ojala nunca hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Sakura-dijo Naruto

-¿cómo?-preguntaron todos, entonces Naruto suelta a Ino

-te escuche decir un día lo que planeabas hacer con Hinata, sabía que ella no me iba a creer, decidí grabarte un día, el día que lastime a Hinata, todo iba bien pero justo Hinata me escucho, por culpa de eso Hinata se fue, por "tu culpa"-dijo Naruto molesto

-¿Qué carajo escuchaste?-pregunto Sakura a Naruto, Naruto responde

-lo que querías hacer con ella, si no fuera porque gracias a una carta que me llego, nunca hubieras logrado tu objetivo

-¿Qué carta Naruto?-pregunta Tenten

-ella me mandó una carta diciendo que ya me olvido y que desde que me conoció se había enamorado de mí, pero ya no me ama, pero hay algo que ella no sabe es que yo también me había enamorado de ella, y aún no lo sigo estando, por tu culpa perdí a la persona que amaba-dijo Naruto casi llorando, hubo un momento en que Ino se desmaya, Shikamaru alcanza a agarrarla

-INO-dijeron Matsuri, Tenten y Shikamaru, entonces llega la directora Tsnade, al ver que Ino no despertaba es llevada al hospital

-¿me pueden contar que paso?-pregunto Tsnade que estaba en el hospital con los chicos y el padre de Ino

-estábamos haciéndole un regalo a Hinata, cuando llega Sakura y empieza a provocarla, tratamos de calmar a Ino, pero Sakura parece que se pasó de la raya y no aguanto, entonces le pego y se agarraron a trompadas-dice Matsuri

-sí, y Naruto revelo una verdad que nadie se esperaba-dijo Neji mirando muy fijamente a Naruto

-ya no sé qué hacer con Sakura, está fuera de control-dice Tsnade decepcionada del comportamiento de Sakura-la regresare a primer año y no sé, hay veo que más hago con ella

-¿dónde está mi hija?-dijo el padre de Ino, Inoichi, que recién había llegado del trabajo-apenas me entere cerré la florería y me vine lo más rápido para acá

-señor Inoichi, solo sabemos que se peleó con Sakura-contesta Tsnade, entonces llega el doctor

-familiares de Ino Yamanaka

-acá-dicen todos

-¿Qué tal? Soy el doctor que la atendió, bueno, iré al grano, tal parece que cuando peleó con esta joven, sufrió un daño en la cabeza, díganme ¿la otra joven agarro algo para pegarle en la cabeza?

-sí, un palo de una escoba que estaba en ese momento hay-contesta Matsuri

-era de esperarse, ella está bien, solo desmayo por el golpe en la cabeza con ese palo-todos se calman. Así siguieron pasando los meses, hasta cumplirse el día en que llegaría Hinata


	8. Hinata vuelve

_**Bueno antes de empezar con este capítulo quiero decir que a mí no me gusta el Shikatema. En este capítulo hay Shikaino a sí que prefiero avisar antes de seguir, acepto cualquier crítica pero eso no va a cambiar mi opinión. Bueno empiezo**_

Ya había pasado el año. Hinata estaba volviendo de Villa La Angostura (ahí es donde vivo), tuvo que hacer algunos viajes de más ya que en ese pueblo no habían aviones. Cuando por fin llega a su aldea, la estaban esperando todas las chicas, con algunas sorpresas que ella no esperaba. Cuando Hinata ya había saludado a todas y todos, Sasuke le da una carta

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Hinata extrañada por que le dé una carta

-una carta, no es mía

-ya sé que es una carta ¿De quién es?

-no puedo revelar eso-contesta Sasuke

-¿Qué tramas Sasuke?-pregunto Ino, ya conociendo a Sasuke

-contéstale a la problemática más grande-dice Shikamaru tratando de burlarse

-al menos no soy vaga-dijo Ino

-contéstale Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru

-ya cállate-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-bien, me callare-dijo Shikamaru abrazando a Ino

-¿de quién es está carta Sasuke?-pregunta Hinata

-léelo y veras

-es muy raro tanto misterios-Hinata abre la carta y lee para ella- _Hinata perdón si no estoy en el aeropuerto, estoy en el lugar que nos conocimos, en es hamaca te conocí y nos hicimos amigos, si quieres venir a verme ve y si no lo aceptare_, chicos discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir a un lugar

-déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con esa carta-dice Ino muy confiada

-igual de siempre, no has cambiado Ino-dijo Hinata sonriendo al saber que todo seguía igual (bueno casi todo)-ahora vengo-Hinata se va corriendo hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto, si bien dudaba en ir, ella prefirió ir a verlo, por más que lo allá olvidado, necesitaba sabes la verdad de todo. Al llegar ve a Naruto sentado en ese pequeña hamaca, ella decide acercarse-parece que el remordimiento no te deja tranquilo

-¡he!-entonces Naruto mira a Hinata que estaba parada al lado de ella-Hinata-dice Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su cara-que bueno que volviste

-qué bueno que te encuentro, necesitaba saber algo

-ya sé, tiene que ver con lo de hace un año

-si

-me lo esperaba, sabía que algún momento me lo ibas a pedir

-ya Naruto, habla de una vez

-era un trampa, quería sacar información, bueno de hecho grabarlo

-¿Qué?

-no entiendes, era una trampa para Sakura, pero justo nos escuchaste y empezó el quilombo por tratar de explicarte

-no quiero saber qué fue lo que digo Sakura

-pero Hinata…-Naruto no termina la oración ya que Hinata lo interrumpe

-dije que no quería saber

-de acuerdo, no diré nada

-Mejor así-entonces se escucha una vos, la voz de Sakura

-vaya pero si volvió doña gata

-pero si aparece una zorra, o es una perra-dijo Hinata al darse cuenta que Sakura estaba hay

-no hablo idioma gata

-¿en serio? Creí que sí, ya que sos una gata, perra y Zorra ¿Cómo haces para ser tres animales?

-no sé, tal vez de la misma manera que vos al conseguir novio mientras no estaba

-disculpa, pero yo no acepte a nadie, me imagino que estuviste con quién se te cruce en el camino

-bueno, ya basta chicas, Sakura detente-dice Naruto tratando de que no peleen (**que lo deje, se lo merece por zorra)**

-tú te callas-dijeron las dos

-mujeres-pensó Naruto

-bueno, me voy Naruto, chau gata, mi familia me espera-dijo Hinata

-que, si segura te vas a ir a llorar por ahí, eso es lo que sabes hacer bien, además de fracasar-dijo Sakura, entonces Hinata le pega una trompada, dejando a Sakura tirada en el piso (**al fin)** y haciendo que Naruto se ría, entonces Hinata se va a su casa

-te lo mereces Sakura-dijo Naruto que se reía

-no es gracioso-dijo Sakura molesta

-si lo es, porque tuviste lo que merecías

-ya cállate de una vez

-nos vemos-Naruto se va de hay

-me la vas a pagar Hinata, no te saldrás con la tuya, me vengare

_**Bueno, acepto las críticas del Shikaino, pero para mí no da el Shikatema, como sea, al que no le guste el Shikaino, lo entiendo, son pocos lo que le gusta el Shikaino, espero que sigan leyendo**_


	9. la canción de Hinata

_**Bueno, este capítulo lo hice mientras mis padres dormían al igual que mis dos hermanos, espero que les guste**_

Luego de algunos años de que Hinata volviera a su aldea, la vida de ella había sido tranquila y sin problemas, hasta el día de la graduación.

Estaban decorando la sala donde iban a ir todos después que les entregaran sus diplomas, estaba casi terminado. Hinata estaba subida a una escalera de mano la cual sostenía Naruto, nadie puedo convencer a Naruto de que sostenga la escalera, así que termino ganando

-no sé cómo dejamos que Naruto sujete la escalera-dice Hinata que estaba colgando algunas cosas

-nos ganó, eso paso-dijo Sasuke

-por favor, no es tan malo-dijo Naruto

-si lo es-responden todos

-por favor, es solo sostener una escalera-dijo Naruto defendiéndose

-como sea, no la sueltes porque yo mismo te juro que te mato-dijo Ino

-cálmate problemática

-al menos no soy vaga

-problemática como siempre

-vago

-aun así Ino te quiero, problemática y todo te quiero

-yo igual-dice Ino abrazando a Shikamaru

-vaya, pero sí parece que Naruto gano-dijo Karin que llegaba de ayudar en las aulas

-Karin-dijo Naruto

-hola Hinata ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta Karin viendo que Hinata estaba arriba de la escalera

-hola Karin, bien gracias ¿Cómo has estado vos?-pregunta Hinata bajando la escalera

-yo bien, gracias-responde Karin-tu Naruto, sujete bien esa escalera

-tranquila que lo ara-dice Ino, Naruto no suelta la escalera pero Hinata se resbala en un escalón haciendo que caiga en los brazos de Naruto

-te tengo Hinata-dijo Naruto

-gracias por agarrarme-dice Hinata bajando de los brazos de Naruto

-de nada-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, entonces recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Ino-¿Qué te pasa Ino? No solté la escalera

-por idiota-contesta Ino

-no solté la escalera y no deje que se caiga, sos loca Ino

-no te pases Naruto con Ino porque te mato-intervino Shikamaru-nadie se mete con ella

-tranquilízate Shikamaru-dijo Naruto-solo bromeaba

-más te vale Naruto-dijo Shikamaru agarrando a Naruto de la camisa

-suéltame-dijo Naruto, entonces Shikamaru lo suelta

-aprende una cosa Naruto, si molestas a Ino, molestas a Shikamaru-dijo Matsuri

-eso, es una pequeña lección que te da Matsuri no la desperdicies-dice Gaara con mucha confianza. A los tres días los chicos se graduaban (menos Sakura por forra y perra) y Hinata iba a cantar en ese día

-bueno, graduados y graduadas, hoy una compañera se ofreció para cantar, debo admitir que fue muy valiente, por favor quisiera que alumbren a Hinata Hyunga-dice el DJ entonces una luz alumbra a Hinata, ella llevaba un vestido azul y el pelo lo tenía atado con un rodete, una parte del mechón el pelo de Hinata lo tenía colgando, ella se para-si no le molesta Hinata, pase al escenario a cantar-Hinata se dirige al escenario, y estaba más roja que cuando estaba con Naruto en esos días que ella gustaba de él, decide sentarse y agarrar el micrófono

-bueno, gracias, quiero agradecerles a mis amigos por el apoyo-dice Hinata

-TE QUEREMOS HINATA, SOS LO MÁS-gritan Ino y Matsuri

-bueno, está canción la escribí cuando estuve en un pueblito chiquito, y se llama you betrayal –Hinata agarra la guitarra

_**I knew you**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**But you betrayed me**_

_**Your betrayal**_

_**It was the worst**_

_**Your betrayal was heartbreaking**_

_**Your betrayal I weakened**_

_**Your betrayal was the worst**_

_**End of chorus**_

_**I learned to forgive**_

_**I learned to forget**_

_**I learned to love**_

_**All this**_

_**And much more**_

_**It's what I learned**_

Todos aplauden

-canta muy bien, canta hermoso-pensó Naruto


	10. algo inesperado

_**Bueno, perdón la demora de este capítulo pero no me había sentido bien, tenía algún dolor de pansa, pero ya estoy bien, espero que les guste, ahora les dejo con el capítulo que lo emepeze en la escuela y lo termine en mi casa**_

Hinata había terminado de cantar y todos la aplaudían, Naruto como idiota la miraba y se regañaba a el mismo

-la misma hermosa voz de siempre Hinata-dice el DJ

-gracias-dice Hinata, entonces Hinata baja del escenario (en el otro capítulo me olvide describir como estaban las chicas, pero me daba baja describir a cada una, así que se los dejo a su imaginación). En la mesa de los chicos

-¿a este Baka que insecto le pico?-pregunta Sasuke mirando a Naruto

-oye Naruto, Naruto, oye, despierta, aterriza en el planeta, hola-decía Neji moviendo su mano delante de la cara de Naruto

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Neji?-pregunta Naruto que parece que aterrizo

-pasa que tenes la cara más bobo de todos y parecías hipnotizado-contesta Sasuke

-mi cara de bobo de no supera la tuya, así que te callas

-la mía es mejor que la tuya

-azabache

-Baka

-Azabache

-Baka

-tu

-YA BASTA LOS DOS-grito Ino

-de acuerdo-dicen ambos

-mejor así-agrega Matsuri

-por cierto ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿No tendría que estar aquí?-pregunta Naruto

-ella es así, cuando canta se va un rato afuera para pensar un poco-dice Ino

-es normal en ella, siempre lo hiso- dice Neji

-pero está lloviendo y se puede enfermar

-una pregunta Naruto-dice Shikamaru- ¿Qué tanto te importa recuperar lo que ella sentía por vos?

-¿de qué hablas Shikamaru?-pregunta Naruto

-no somos idiota Naruto, sabemos que lo tú lo que más te importa es recuperar el amor que Hinata te tenía-dice Shikamaru

-si tanto te importa Naruto, anda, búscala y dile la verdad, así te dejas te joder-die Gaara

-no es tan fácil, hazlo tú-dice Naruto

-ya lo hice pendejo-contesta Gaara

-bien, bien, iré a decirle la verdad, pero no me jodan después si le confieso y no me acepta-dice Naruto

-VE YA-dicen todos- Naruto agarra su campera y sale afuera en busca de Hinata. Ella se encontraba debajo de un árbol, la cual tenía una hamaca. Para ella esa hamaca le traía un buen recuerdo, el recuerdo de haber conocido a Naruto, si, es verdad, Hinata no amaba más a Naruto, atento, amaba, pero algo en el hiso que lo volviera a amar, pero no tanto como antes, lo amaba pero a la vez lo odiaba. Ella estaba sentaba en la hamaca pensando un poco sobre sus sentimientos

-necesito volver a sí lo olvido-dice Hinata no, mejor no, las chicas volverían a extrañarme, además no es lo mismo sin ellas, m quedare en Konoha, si bien la villa era un hermoso lugar, nada suplanta el lugar dónde yo vivo-luego de algunos poco minutos, Naruto encuentra a Hinata

-vaya Hinata, no sabía que cantabas-dice Naruto, entonces Hinata se para y se da vuelta

-Naruto-dice Hinata

-¿te asuste?-pregunta Naruto

-no Naruto, solo estoy sorprendida de que estés acá ¿Qué haces acá?

-vine a decirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-algo que me guarde muchos años

-no quiero saber nada de lo que paso cuando me fui

-tranquila no tiene nada que ver con eso

-te escucho

-¿te acordas de la carta que me mandas diciendo que me olvidaste?

-sí, me acuerdo

-bueno, al llegarme esa carta, me sentí vació, sentí que nada tenía sentido

-ve al grano Naruto

-bueno, veras Hinata, hace tiempo yo supe que yo a ti…-Naruto no termino la frase

-oye Hinata-dijo una voz muy conocida, tanto para Naruto, cómo para Hinata. Hinata se da vuelta

-Sakura-dicen ambos

-tal parece, tú no te has olvidado de mi-dice Sakura

-¿cómo olvidar a una perra que me arruino?-pregunta Hinata

-no sé, pero dejando de lado eso-dice Sakura

-vete ahora Sakura, tú no tienes nada que hacer acá-dice Naruto

-Yo solo vine a cobrar una deuda, Hinata, mi promesa la dejare, prometí arruinarte y no me rendiré hasta verte caer desde lo más alto, empezando por Naruto, luego por tu queridita hermana-dice Sakura

-no te metas con Hanabi Sakura, juro que te la veras conmigo-dice Hinata enojada

-como sea-Sakura saca un cuchillo-cobrare mi deuda, este cuchillo ira directo a Naruto

-¿Estás loca Sakura? Sabes que puedes ir presa por eso-dice Naruto

-valdrá la pena-dice Sakura, desgraciadamente para Naruto, Sakura tenía experiencia en lanzar cosas, sabía que lanzar ese cuchillo iría directo a Naruto, entonces lo lanza, pero Hinata se pone en medio siendo ella quién termine herida, entonces Hinata trata de sacarse el cuchillo pero le hace doler mucho, advirtiendo a la policía que pasaba por ahí, Sakura sale corriendo

-Hinata-dice Naruto que se acerca a Hinata y la agarra

-llama a alguien, vete

-no, no te dejare acá sola

-ahora viene la policía

-no me importa Hinata, no te dejare acá sola

-VETE

-QUE NO

-Naruto, yo-Hinata cierra los ojos

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, abre los ojos Hinata, no te puedes ir, HINATA-grita Naruto llorando. Entonces llega la policía


	11. lo que escucho

-Naruto, yo-Hinata cierra los ojos

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, abre los ojos Hinata, no te puedes ir, HINATA-grita Naruto llorando. Entonces llega la policía

-joven, escuchamos un grito-dijo un oficial que entonces ve a Hinata tirada en el piso y sangrando

-hay que llevarla al hospital-dice Naruto preocupado

-¿Qué paso acá?-pregunto el oficial

-una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verde me lanzo un cuchillo y ella se puso en medio-dice Naruto rápidamente

-acá la policía 120, envíen una ambulancia dónde los egresados están festejando-dice el hombre agarrando un woki toki

-copiado, ahora enviaremos una-dice la otra persona del otro lado del Woki Toki. Al rato llega la ambulancia y Hinata es llevada al hospital rapidamente

-Naruto-dicen Ino, Matsuri y Tenten- ¿Qué paso?

-Sakura, eso paso-dice Naruto triste y con la mirada baja

-hija de re mil puta que es-dice Ino furiosa-ahora si la mato

-no lo hagas Ino, fue capaz de lastimar a Hinata…-dice Shikamaru que no termino lo oración

-te equivocas Shikamaru, Sakura trato de lastimarme a mí, pero Hinata se puso en medio-dice Naruto casi llorando

-Baka-dice Sasuke-lo lamento amigo

-no importa, ahora solo me interesa que Hinata se recupere

-bueno, Naruto Uzumaki, necesito llevarlo a la comisaria para que de su declaración-dice un oficial

-yo no me voy hasta saber cómo sigue Hinata

-ve Naruto, nosotros te avisaremos-dice Sasuke

-por más que sé que me dirán, prefiero quedarme-dice Naruto

-joven, me tiene que acompañar o lo llevare a la fuerza-dice el oficial

-no se da cuenta que por mi culpa una chica está grave y posiblemente a un paso de la muerte-dice Naruto

-de acuerdo, como veo que esa joven es tan importante para usted-dice el oficial

-no se imagina lo importante que es para mí-dice Naruto

-vamos a esperar a que llegue el doctor y nos diga cómo sigue-agrega el oficial. Al rato llega Hiashi, muy preocupado y asustado por Hinata, luego de algunos minutos llega el doctor, entonces el doctor dice

-familiares y amigos de Hinata Hyunga

-Acá-dicen todos

-iré directo al grano, Hinata perdió mucha sangre, su estado crítico, no se sabe si se podrá recuperar, quizás entre en coma-dice el doctor

-¿no hay nada que hacer?-pregunta Ino

-solo nos queda esperar y ver qué pasa-dice el doctor-necesitamos que alguien que sea compatible en la sangre le done un poco

-señor Hiashi ¿Qué tipo de sangre es Hinata?-pregunta Matsuri

-0 negativo-contesta Hiashi

-¿0 negativo?-pregunta Naruto sorprendido

-si-contesta Hiashi

-es una sangre difícil de conseguir-dice el doctor

-yo tengo ese tipo de sangre-dice Naruto sabiendo que podría salvarla

-tenemos que hacer una exámenes, venga mañana para los estudios de compatibilidad-dijo el doctor

-de acuerdo

-joven, me tiene que acompañar a la comisaria-dice el oficial. Naruto y el oficial van a la comisaria y le toman su testimonio. Al día siguiente se hace los exámenes y todo salió positivo, Naruto era compatible con Hinata. Luego de 4 largos meses Hinata no despertaba, hasta hoy

-mi cabeza ¿Qué paso?-dice Hinata, entonces ve a Naruto dormido-Naruto-Hinata despierta a Naruto

-¿Qué paso? Yo no fui, no hice nada-dice Naruto confundido

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Hinata mirando rara a Naruto

-Hinata-dice Naruto sonriendo-por fin

-¿Qué me paso? Lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos debajo de un árbol y entonces apareció Sakura amenazando, luego no recuerdo nada-dice Hinata confundida

-Sakura sacó un cuchillo y me lanzo a mí pero antes que llegara a mí vos te pusiste en medio, siendo vos quien reciba el golpe o el cuchillo-dice Naruto triste

-Naruto

-la policía la busca por intento de asesinato

-¿Qué paso con Hanabi?

-ella se encuentra bien, esperando noticias tuyas, está bien protegida

-¿con las chicas?

-ellas están bien, con noticias y preocupadas

-¿noticias?

-solo espera que lleguen

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

-estoy mal, porque por mi culpa estás acá, porque no supe valorarte

-no es tu culpa Naruto, yo decidí hacer eso

-ojala nunca hubiera escuchado a Sakura

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Hinata sorprendida

-bueno veras-Naruto comienza a contar

_Flashback_

_**Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando escucha a Sakura y a algunas chicas más hablar de lo que tramaban**_

_**-cuéntanos Sakura, ¿Cuál es el plan para arruinar a Hinata?-dijo una chica castaña y ojos negros**_

_**-este es el plan perfecto, lo vengo planeando hace años, le robare al chico ese, le robare la familia, la separare de las chicas-dice Sakura**_

_**-¿Cómo aras para quitarle al chico?-pregunta la misma chica**_

_**-veras, primero que nada, en una fiesta cualquiera, lo emborrachare y al día siguiente le diré lo que paso, quedare embarazada de él y Hinata quedara más destruida de lo que está por el ahora-dice Sakura con una voz malvada**_

_**-buen plan amiga-dice la misma chica**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿por eso querías sacarle información?-pregunto Hinata muy sorprendida

-todo fue mi culpa-dice Naruto llorando, entonces Hinata le da un abrazo

-calma Naruto, ya fue-dice Hinata tratando de calmar a Naruto

-ojala te hubiera dicho todo en vez de querer grabarla-dijo Naruto llorando

-ya Naruto, tranquilízate, nada es tu culpa, deja de llorar-dijo Hinata con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Por qué a pesar de todo sigues queriéndome?

-porque eres un amigo Naruto


	12. el final llego

Hinata había despertado al fin, Naruto estaba feliz y se explicó todo, _**pero este fanfic no termina acá, falta muchas cosas**_.

Naruto sale de la sala de Hinata porque la enfermera había llegado para poder atenderla y al verla despierta tenía que atenderla el doctor con la enfermera, para ver su evolución. Naruto llega a la sala de espera muy feliz, Hiashi al verlo se enojo

-Naruto-dice Hiashi enojado-¿Por qué sonríes? Sabes que mi hija está mal

-no me mate, solo sonrió por que Hinata ya despertó-contesta Naruto con miedo

-tu sabes que con eso no se juega, yo te mato si vuelves a jugar con eso-dijo Hiashi amenazando

-no es broma, lo juro por mi vida-dice Naruto asustado

-espero que no mientas mocoso-dijo Hiashi, levantando un puño. Al rato llega Karin

-Naruto-dice Karin

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Naruto

-eso te iba a preguntar ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué carajo me llamaste?-pregunto Karin enojada

-pero si venimos con ese carácter, para eso no te cuento nada-dice Naruto

-si me llamaste cuando estaba durmiendo, obvio que voy a estar enojada

-bueno, pero no te enojes, te llame para contarte algo bueno y te enojas

-habla de una vez si no quieres que te pegue

-YA BASTA DE CHARLA-dice Hiashi molesto. Llega el doctor

-familiares de Hinata Hyunga

-acá-dicen Karin, Naruto y Hiashi

-buenas noticias, ella se encuentra despierta, la tendremos un mes en observación-dice el doctor-tendrá prohibido comer algunas cosas, y tendrá que tomar solo agua

-al fin Hinata despertó-dice Hiashi

-¿la podemos ver?-pregunta Karin

-si-contesta el doctor-con su permiso-El doctor se retira. Al rato llegan Ino y Shikamaru

-NARUTO-grita Ino

-yo me voy de acá, con permisito y me fui a tomar un cafecito-dijo Naruto rápidamente y saliendo corriendo, pero de hecho todo estaba planeado, ellos sabían que Sakura estaba en el hospital, Naruto decide correr, no solo por el plan, sino porque Ino realmente estaba molesta con Naruto, decide correr por esas dos cosas. Luego de un rato de que Naruto corriera y Ino la siguiera junto Shikamaru, logran chocar con Sakura-al fin-Shikamaru agarra a Sakura por atrás

-¿Qué carajo?-pregunta Sakura

-veras perra percana, además de que yo ahorita mismo quisiera matar a Naruto, estuvimos vigilándote y supimos que querías hacer cuando Hinata despierte, claro ya sabíamos que vos sabias cuando despertaría-dijo Ino

-la atrapamos, al fin, ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Hinata-dice Naruto molesto. Entonces Sakura es encerrada en la prisión

-ahora tu Naruto, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE LO DE HINATA?-grito Ino

-porque te enojarías si te despertaba-contesta con miedo Naruto

-vamos Shikamaru, quiero ver a Hinata-dice Ino agarrando de la mano a Shikamaru y yendo a ver a Hinata

-Sakura parece una gata Ino, me rasguño todo el brazo la muy perra-dice Shikamaru

-ya no molestara más-dice Ino, entonces abren la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraba Hinata y la visita un rato. Un mes después Hinata es dada de alta, cuando llega a su casa con su padre

-SORPRESA-dijeron todos

-Pero ¿Qué?-dijo Hinata confundida

-Hinata, esto es una fiesta para vos -dijo Matsuri

-que hermoso de su parte-dice Hinata

-aún que se lo debes a Naruto-agrega Matsuri

-¿cómo?-pregunta Hinata

-sí, el planeo todo, ahora que Sakura está presa, nada malo nos puede pasar-dice Hanabi

-gracias Naruto-dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto

-de nada Hinata-dijo Naruto feliz de Hinata le dé un abrazo, Hinata se separa de Naruto

-gracias a todos por esto-dice Hinata feliz

-por Hinata-dicen todos levantando su copa de cerveza

-por ti Hinata-dijo Naruto levantando su copa de cerveza. A la noche ya se había ido todos y Hinata decide irse a una cascada cerca de su casa, cuando de pronto ve a una nena de unos 5 años, con un vestido blanco, el pelo suelto y rubio, lo único que tenía en el pelo era una vincha. Hinata se acerca a la nena

-hola-dice Hinata tiernamente

-buenas noches señorita-dijo la niña con mucho respeto

-¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche acá? Es muy peligroso para vos-dice Hinata

-vine a pensar un rato, sé que es peligroso, pero ya es normal-contesta la nena

-me recuerdas a mí de chiquita, te acompañare a tu casa y te contare mi historia ¿quieres?

-bueno

-vamos-Hinata lleva a la nena a su casa y vuelve a la cascada, al llegar a la cascada nunca se imaginó que Naruto podría estar dentro de la cascada-¿Qué hace Naruto acá?-pensó Hinata-oye Naruto-dijo Hinata, Naruto se da vuelta

-tal parece no soy el único que le gusta venir a esta cascada-dice Naruto con media sonrisa

-¿cómo descubriste esta cascada?-pregunta Hinata

-de hecho fue raro, un día solo caminaba distraído y cuando me doy cuenta estoy acá ¿cómo la descubriste vos?

-acá venía de chiquita cuando estaba triste, cuando tenía que relajarme-contesta Hinata

-Hinata-pensó Naruto-siempre serás hermosa

-¿Qué tanto miras Naruto?

-nada Hinata, ahora necesito que te des vuelta

-¿Por qué?

-aceme caso y date vuelta-Hinata se da vuelta-no mires hasta que te diga

-De acuerdo-Naruto sale de la cascada y se va a buscar una caja

-bien Hinata, te puedes darte vueltas-Hinata se da vuelta-ten Hinata-entregándole una caja con agujeros

-¿Qué es esta caja Naruto?

-ábrela-Hinata la abre y ve una hermosa gatita color blanca y durmiendo, al lado de la gatita una caja azul con una-una gatita

-hay más Hinata, abre la más chiquita-Hinata la abre y encuentra un collar plateado y en medio del collar un corazón, dentro del corazón una letra H, como la inicial de Hinata

-que hermoso regalo de tu parte-dijo Hinata-pero a la vez raro-pensó

-gracias Hinata ¿cómo le pondrás a la gatita?

-no sé, después veo ¿me pones el collar?

-claro-Hinata le da el collar a Naruto y se da vuelta, cuando Naruto termina de ponerle el collar

-¿vos queres saber la verdad?

-¿la verdad de qué?

-¿de lo que siento por vos?

-ya no importa Naruto, yo tengo que volver a mi casa

-no te vayas Hinata, yo ya no puedo seguir callando-dice Naruto sujetando los dos brazos de Hinata-¿no te das cuenta que si callo me volveré loco?

-Naruto suéltame-Naruto agarra a la gatita y la deja en el suelo dormido

-no me puedo permitir perderte de nuevo

-¿de qué hablas Naruto?

-ya te perdí varías veces Hinata, te vuelvo a perder y es mi fin

-para empezar Naruto, solo somos amigos, segundo, sabes lo que sentía, tercero, por lo que yo sé, lo único que sientes por mí es amistad

-mentira Hinata, lo que yo siento por ti, no es solo amistad, es mucho más

-Na, Naruto_Kun (extrañaba el Naruto_Kun)

-no voy a seguir callando Hinata, yo no sé qué es lo que sientes tu ahora por mí, pero yo tengo bien en claro lo que siento por vos

-Naruto, yo

-espero no perjudique nada lo que voy a decir, o lo que voy a hacer, Hinata yo te amo-Naruto le da un beso a Hinata, un beso que Hinata venía esperando hace un buen rato, Hinata no se pudo resistir, se dejó llevar, Naruto coloca sus dos manos en la cara de Hinata, entonces se separan

-espera Naruto, no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-aún no olvido ese dolor

-con el tiempo lo superaras

-¿cómo estás seguro?

-confía en mi Hinata, are que olvides ese día en que te perdí

-solo dime la verdad ¿es cierto lo que dijiste?

-tanto como las estrellas

-Naruto

-Hinata, no me vuelva a dejar-Hinata no decía nada, la mirada en sus ojos hablaban por ella, Naruto notaba ese brillo en sus ojos-Hinata, ¿si te dijo, si queres ser mi novia? ¿Qué dirías?

-que si

-¿queres ser mi novia?

-si-entonces los años pasaron y terminaron casados, Hinata olvido ese dolor que le genero Naruto, Sakura termino presa y sola (me hubiera encantado loca, pero quedaba muy forra), Naruto y Hinata tuvieron dos hijos, una nena y un nene, ambos que el pelo de Naruto, pero la nena tenía los ojos de Hinata y todos sus poderes, en cambio el nene tenía los ojos de Naruto y esa energía de siempre.

FIN

_**Bueno, por fin pude terminar este fanfic, espero que le haya gustado, acepto las críticas del ShikaIno, no soy quién para juzgar sus parejas de Naruto, espero que les haya gustado esté fanfic, tengo más que después subiré, gracias por leerlo**_


End file.
